


About Last Night

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, moon pack feels, sensate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden refuses to admit something happened last night, but Jackson's determined to make him remember. (Plus, the sensate abilities).</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, the sensate!Jaiden au no one asked for that I had to get out of my head. Their cluster includes: Danny, Ethan, Malia, Stiles, Cora, and Lydia (the moon pack).

“Are we going to talk about last night?”

The voice makes Aiden tense as it comes from behind him, but he doesn’t jump. Not anymore. Not since he’s gotten used to the random, unannounced visits that they have yet figured out how to control. He used to think only he and his brother had the connection, but over the past month he’s met six others popping up randomly in his life.

He doesn’t jump, but that doesn’t mean he’s pleased with the intrusion. At least he’s decent this time, sitting in his living room brooding.

“You were thinking about it.”

And most definitely  _not_  thinking about it, no matter what the interloper claimed.

“No, I wasn’t. Nothing to think about because  _nothing happened_ ,” Aiden bites back; to which the other merely rolls his eyes as he flops himself onto the couch beside Aiden. He acts like he belongs here –  _he doesn’t_. And the fact that he seems to pop up the most is really grinding on Aiden’s nerves. As is his tone of voice, and everything about that smug look he’s giving Aiden right now. “Why are you here…  _Jason_ , was it?”

Jackson gives a derisive laugh. “Funny,  _Adam_.” Aiden can feel he knows that Aiden knows his name (Knows way too much about Aiden because of this stupid bond), but he’s not going to let him have it easy. “You were thinking of last night –  _me_ , in particular, so here I am.” Jackson smirks again as his arms gesture to himself, as if he’s the greatest gift to mankind and anyone should be honored to be in his presence.

He wasn’t thinking of last night. He most certainly wasn’t thinking about being transported into his brother’s bedroom as he fucked Jackson’s best friend. He wasn’t thinking about how all of them – their cluster – were there and touching any piece of skin they could reach. He wasn’t thinking of how he managed to get Jackson pinned under his body in the sea of limbs, wedged between Malia and Lydia, and how his lips had felt against his. He wasn’t thinking of how their hard bodies moved together, in prefect sync. Of how needy Jackson was and how much he let Aiden take.

Nope, definitely not.

“Are you sure  _you_  weren’t?” Aiden sneers. He’s deflecting. He did not like last night. Nope. But while deflecting, he’s leaving Jackson an in.

“But how could  _I_  have been thinking about last night if you’re so  _adamant_  that _nothing_  happened?” He’s got Aiden there, and he knows it. His smirk grows as a glint appears in his eyes – in which Aiden is definitely _not_ looking – as he moves across the couch in a swift serious of movements to straddle Aiden’s lap.

Aiden’s hands reflexively grab for his hips; grabs them hard in an effort to throw him off, but ends up achieving the opposite. His grip causes Jackson to sink lower on his lap, just enough for their dicks to slot together. Aiden feels more than hears Jackson’s accompanying moan blending with his own low one.

It’s both fantastic and irritating. Aiden growls, eyes flashing dangerously. The affect is lost on Jackson, though, as he quickly closes the gap behind them in a deep kiss. A nice grind of his lower body against Aiden is just enough to get Aiden’s brain to snap and let his body take over.

Aiden’s hands grip Jackson harder to the point of bruising as he lifts Jackson off and throws him on the couch on his back. He wastes no time covering Jackson with his body, and uses his legs to pull his hips back and then down into Jackson in a swift thrust. Jackson finally breaks the kiss in a gasp, and Aiden takes the opportunity to leave tiny bites all across his throat and shoulders. Jackson’s panting under him, and he moves his leg between Aiden’s just enough to make him grunt as it nudges Aiden’s balls, and Aiden grinds down on his thigh.

He’s frustrated and horny and if Jackson’s going to be popping in and out of his life – making him _want_ and _feel_ and _need_ – then he’s going to take full advantage.

“I’m gonna fuck you raw, Jason.”

“Make it good, Adam,” Jackson barely gets out before he’s flipped over and his pants pulled down just enough for Aiden to make good on his promise.


End file.
